


Honesty is the best policy.

by 7Han



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 你會害怕愛的人對你生氣，但更害怕愛的人難過，你們是一家人。





	Honesty is the best policy.

**Author's Note:**

> 私設一大堆，不影響閱讀樂趣放文章最後。  
> 和好sex注意。
> 
> 沒帶克雷林玩對不起。

　　「有人看見我的隨身聽嗎？」

　　這句話打破了難得沒有敵襲的復仇者大廈的寧靜。

　　Peter Quill掀開沙發上的每一個抱枕，幾乎是用丟開的方式，他記得他把隨身聽落在沙發上了，但不確定是哪一張沙發，而這個大廈裡面的沙發多的是──他也翻遍了自己的房間，同時還有Drax的、Rocket的、Groot的和Mantis的，他甚至還冒著被砍上一刀的風險闖進了Gamora的房間裡去找，但還是沒有找到。

　　即使他擴大搜尋範圍，在每一層樓都仔細看過了，把整個臉都貼在地板上探著沙發底下和櫃子隙縫，拆了通風口的蓋子結果半個人都還沒塞進去就先給卡了住，他甚至還翻遍了所有的垃圾桶，而事實上那真的是走頭無路的行徑了，連個有趣的東西都沒看見，除了噁心以外就沒有別的了。

　　搜尋未果的同時，他的耐心也正逐漸消耗掉，Peter只能一邊深呼吸好讓自己冷靜，他很肯定他一定是落在了大廈的某處，那麼就不必擔心會被陌生人給撿走，Peter這樣安慰自己，抹了一把臉轉而改成詢問其他人。

　　最快的方式自然是問大廈裡無所不知的AI，但Friday可疑地保持安靜，Peter好奇是不是Tony正在更新他的AI之類的。他想到他從今天早上就忙於找尋自己的隨身聽，也沒見到Tony，也許等晚一點他找到了，可以下去工作間看看他在不在哪裡，要不要一起去吃個晚餐。想到自己的男朋友，Peter心情又愉快了一點，振作起來。

　　但隨著Groot的回應不著邊際，Rocket不見蹤影，Mantis什麼也不知道，Gamora在他隨意闖進她的房間後氣得要命，見到他後果不其然是沒好氣地表示她沒見到，Peter發現自己又陷入了一次沮喪當中，所以他現在只剩下一個選項：問Drax。

　　他不帶希望的在廚房找到了Drax，而且一點都不想知道Drax在對果汁機和攪拌器做的事情，說真的那個紫色混綠色的泥漿是什麼？他阻止自己開口去問，因為比起自己的好奇心而被噁心一把，還是找到他的隨身聽要緊。

　　基本上秘密都是紙包不住火的，在有Drax的場合尤其，當Drax說：「我今天看見Rocket……」然後Peter便挑起眉毛不意外地一道敏捷的小黑影晃過。

　　「閉嘴！你什麼都沒看到！」Rocket整個人撲到Drax頭上，發出嘶聲，遭受友軍襲擊的Drax陷入了一片黑暗和毛皮悶住呼吸的災難中，差點撞上櫥櫃，直到Peter大喊Rocket的名字，自知理虧的Rocket才從Drax臉上跳下來。

　　「Rocket？」

　　Peter看向那個眼珠左右亂轉，就是迴避他眼神不看他的浣熊，嚴肅地吼了一聲：「Rocket！」

　　「幹嘛？」Rocket吼了回去。

　　「我的隨身聽呢？」Peter吼道。

　　Rocket立刻就變得不安起來，搓搓他的手臂，發出幾句乾巴巴地笑聲，開始顧左右而言他，但Peter處在沒有耐心而發脾氣的狀態，他幾乎想抓起Rocket搖晃他，說不定能抖出他最寶貝的東西──

　　「是Groot？還是Tony？」

　　Peter突然問，瞇起眼睛仔細審視變得緊張的Rocket的表情。

　　「啥？這不關Stark的……事……你要去哪裡？Quill！回來！我告訴你你的隨身聽在哪！」

　　Rocket的反應道出一切。唯一會讓Rocket包庇的除了Groot，還有他們在降落地球（或者說迫降更準確）後，和Rocket迅速當上朋友的Tony Stark，他們會一起敲敲打打飛船、機械之類的所有東西，和打很多很多的嘴仗，還有，雖然Tony不會參與製造炸彈，但是他找了個絕對安全的地方給Rocket做任何他喜歡的炸彈，Rocket根本愛死了Tony，實際上，大家都愛死了Tony Stark，但是Tony總有個毛病。

　　Peter已經邁步離開廚房，電梯門一打開，他就氣呼呼地把Mantis拉出電梯自己了衝進去，Rocket在電梯門要關上前也鑽了進來，急著想要解釋些什麼，但Peter打斷了他：「我跟他說了不要！不要碰我的隨身聽！我不需要任何的升級或者更新……你居然幫他！你在想什麼？」

　　「等、Quill，我都說了這和Stark無關……」

　　已經來不及了，電梯門一打開，Rocket就算跟得上Peter充滿怒氣的步伐卻也攔不住對方，如果Peter有機會往下看Rocket的表情就能看到對方的緊張害怕和愧疚，但他太生氣了，只顧著打開Tony工作間的門。

　　Tony嚇一跳的表情讓Peter閃過一絲不好受，但隨即他看見對方手裡的，本來該是他隨身碟的碎片──

　　他跨步走過去，沒注意到對方的僵硬，和Tony的視線是先望向Rocket，只顧著搶過他被支解的隨身聽，然後悲憤的怒吼：「你做了什麼？為什麼你要這麼做？我告訴過你這個隨身聽對我很重要！這是Yondu給我的！」

　　「我知道，可我不是想……」

　　Tony試圖說些什麼，卻被打斷：「你知道？！你知道你還──！」他邊吼邊不敢置信看向Tony，「你問我能不能升級的時候我說了不行！為什麼你還要這麼做？」

　　「夠了Quill這不是──」

　　「對不起。」Tony掃了一眼Rocket之後注視著發火的Peter沒有移開眼神，他認認真真地道歉，表示：「我會還原它，不做任何事情，沒有升級也沒有更新，好嗎？我很抱歉碰了你的東西，Peter。」

　　「不必了！」Peter低吼，「別再碰我的東西。」

　　「拜託了，Peter，我可以……」

　　「我以為你能理解。」

　　Tony因為這句話幾乎不能呼吸，Rocket的毛幾乎要炸開了。

　　「喂！Quill你這白癡……」

　　「這裡發生了什麼嗎？」

　　他們同時看向門口，出現在那裡的是Gamora，並露出罕見些許擔憂的表情看著到地球後變成平日最讓人不省心的這三人，「我聽見吼叫聲。」她說。主要是Quill的，而且看來還是衝著Tony吼的，這很不尋常，不過只消一眼，看見那個破碎的隨身聽她就察覺到了發生什麼事情，「Peter，你修不好那個的，還有你應該冷靜一點，過來吧，你得離開這裡。」

　　Gamora勸道，Peter也不再說什麼，但也不看向Tony，Rocket跳上桌面，從Peter懷裡緩慢且小心地拿回那些零件，「去吧，等你回來，你的隨身聽就會恢復原狀。」Rocket說。

　　Tony試圖給Peter一個承諾的微笑，但Peter只給他一個受傷的背影。

　　Gamora回頭看了他們，憐愛又不贊同地搖搖頭。

 

　　Mantis很困擾。

　　她在和這些人一起旅行之後學會了很多很多的情感，在地球上尤其認識了更多，她現在就算不用觸摸也可以感覺得出來對方是在憤怒，同時間又表現出沮喪和難過，對此Mantis還無法理解，而Peter拒絕給她觸碰，所以她無從知曉對方究竟是正在生氣，還是正在悲傷。

　　「你要我幫忙嗎？」Mantis小心翼翼地伸出手，卻被揮開。

　　「不是，我沒要妳……不要這麼做就對了。」Peter嚴正拒絕，看見Mantis收回手低下頭抱歉的樣子，自己也隱隱感到抱歉，可是他真的很生氣，他不想要原諒Tony，在知道這一切對他有多重要之後，居然還是背著他拿了他的隨身聽。

　　「別理他。」Gamora瞪了他一眼，安慰Mantis。

　　Mantis點點頭然後離開了休息室，Gamora在她經過門的時候拍拍她，然後對消沉的Peter罵了句你是個白癡。

　　Peter不想理她，他只是想到Mantis剛剛的反應，還有Tony……

　　「沒錯，他就是個白癡。」Rocket生氣地走進來，Gamora也不攔他，他手裡拿著修好的隨身聽，用力地塞回Peter懷裡，「你那麼對Stark是瘋了嗎？」

　　「我瘋了？我？」

　　「沒在幫忙，Rocket。」Gamora說。

　　Peter從沙發上彈起來，怒視著Rocket，Rocket站在桌上，即使依舊還是和Peter有一大把身高差，「對啊，就是說你，你那樣對Stark是怎樣？」

　　「這是Yondu給我的，Rocket，是Yondu，你覺得我沒有生氣的權利嗎？」他捧著Yondu最後給他的東西，憤怒和困惑不解全寫在臉上，Rocket怎麼能這麼不以為意。

　　Rocket聽見Yondu的名字轉開了一下視線，看了會兒桌面又抬起頭，「我知道是Yondu給你的，所以我讓Stark修理它。」

　　「等等，什麼？修理？」

　　「Rocket你說清楚。」

　　Gamora皺眉，Rocket嘆了口氣，所以說紙包不住火吧，這讓他想隨口怪到Drax身上，但他還是道了歉：「好吧，是我。你也知道我有多喜歡Stark的沙發，我就和平常一樣跳上去坐下，然後……壓壞了你的隨身聽，螢幕碎了還有殼也破了。聽著，這我真的很抱歉，Quill。所以我拿去要給Stark修理，想說在你還沒有注意到以前我就不用像這樣道歉了。」

　　「那應該是個很完美的計畫的，但那個隨身聽太老了，Stark花了很多時間去連絡它的原生產廠找原料。」Rocket繼續說，接下來就是Peter看到的那樣，有部分是Peter自己一路不聽Rocket的錯，還有笨蛋Stark還想繼續包庇他，「其實最主要是你隨便亂放你的隨身聽的錯。」

　　「Rocket！」Gamora無奈地斥責。

　　「好啦，我很抱歉，Quill，但你真應該和Stark道歉的。」Rocket嘆息，沮喪的低著頭走開了。

　　Peter看著手上的隨身聽，螢幕上刮痕少了好幾條，殼子顏色也比較鮮豔一點，但是打開來，裡面的歌還是一樣。他沉默了很久，Gamora還沒離開。他想是因為，家人是會吵架，但是不會離開的存在。

　　「為什麼他不告訴我實話？」Peter握著隨身聽感到難過。

　　Gamora走過來把手放在他的肩上，「因為他知道這個對你很重要。」她輕輕拿過Peter手裡的隨身聽，放了首歌，「Yondu就像你的父親，家人對你來說很重要，而對Rocket來說，你也是。」

　　「那Tony呢？他不應該幫著Rocket說謊……」

　　Gamora把憐愛地看著一個笨蛋的眼神詮釋得很好，她溫和地說：「因為他知道Rocket也是你的家人。」

　　「我是個白癡。」

　　「一直都是。」

 

　　晚餐時間Tony並沒有出現，Rocket用叉子戳弄著一塊又乾又澀的肉，每當Groot小聲地問Rocket什麼，都只得到Rocket要他安靜的回答，就連Peter也沒有動過餐盤裡太多東西。在Mantis指出她感覺得到悲傷（她甚至連摸都不用），氣氛徹底降到最低點，連Drax都被這氣氛搞得怪不舒服的，Gamora只好要Peter去和Tony談談。

　　Rocket用略為期待的眼神看他，連Drax都同意並且又想講講自己妻小的故事，不過Mantis很想聽。

　　他問了Friady，Tony在哪，得到了「BOSS早早就從工作間離開回到寢室」，那個早早大概指的是Tony修好他的隨身聽之後，Peter內心沉了下去。他還是很生氣，但是他傷害到了Tony，那明明是他千百個不願意也絕對不會做的事情。

　　幸好Tony沒有把他拒之門外。

　　房間裡一片漆黑，「Tony。」Peter喊了聲，看見床上有坨東西在動，「Tony，你不想吃晚餐嗎？」他讓Friday調開一點亮度，走過去，爬上床，把原本背對著門側身的人翻回來看向他。

　　「不餓。」身下的人發出小小地嘟囔，然後稍微不安地掙扎了下，「Peter，你在做什麼？」

　　他會這樣問完全是因為Peter的手正不安分地從他上衣下襬鑽入，「地球不是有句話叫飽暖思淫慾嗎？」

　　「我以為你還在生氣？」

　　Peter停下了動作，「想來場和好性愛嗎？我先來。對不起，我就是個白癡。」他說，聽見身下人的嘆息。

　　「Rocket告訴你了？」Tony的疑問聽起來不帶訝異，但是帶了點牙疼，畢竟他們可是為此吵起來了。

　　Tony想從床上坐起來，但Peter溫柔地十指交扣他的手，把他壓回床上，「老實說你們的相互袒護開始讓我有點吃醋了。」Peter假裝不滿地說，「你居然想幫他隱瞞弄壞我的隨身聽。」

　　「好吧，我不該騙你，對不起。現在來場和好性愛可以解決這個問題嗎？」Tony挑挑眉。

　　「當然。」

　　Peter樂意不過地脫掉上衣，雖然Tony從來沒有承認，但他知道他愛死了Peter的身材。Peter接著捲起Tony的，拉到下巴處，要Tony好好咬住，當他在舔弄他的乳頭時，他又親又咬，刺激的Tony好幾次都要鬆嘴，衣服被唾液染出一塊痕跡，他感覺到自己的呼吸越來越熱，手滑進Peter的頭髮裡，分不清楚自己是想推開他還是讓他對他做更多過分的事。

　　Peter該死的很擅長這個，不過兩人過去劣跡斑斑的情史可沒人想要回味，但被留下來的技巧和經驗總是讓兩個人樂意待在床上一整天，直到被某些不長眼的壞人給打斷。他在埋首苦幹時抬眸看了一眼，Tony努力地咬著襯衫不溢出尖叫而鬆口，他太努力而漲紅了臉，連眼睛都濕漉漉的，Peter為此重重咬了他一口，Tony尖叫出聲。

　　他很快地脫掉Tony的上衣，在吻上他的同時，蹭掉兩個人的褲子，好讓他的陰莖沒有任何阻隔地戳著Tony的大腿，他讓Tony抬高併攏好腿，Peter抓住他的腳踝，好讓自己能在Tony腿間的縫隙裡摩擦，還能一邊欣賞男朋友漂亮的翹屁股，和好幾次當他故意蹭過Tony的囊袋，Tony發出的喘息簡直無與倫比。大腿內側的肌膚熱到不行，那兒也很柔軟，該死的腿交簡直棒透了，Peter幾乎整個人是抱著Tony的雙腿幹他的腿的，他伸舌舔了舔他的腿窩，得到愛人驚慌的扭動。

　　搔到了意料外的癢處，Peter自然是不會放過，他的指間在那裡游移，Tony很快就堅持不下去，癱軟的只能順從的被分開腿，感受到沾了潤滑液的手指摸索著自己的穴口，然後馬上被進入，Peter的進攻總是快節奏的，一根手指整個推進來了，肆意的曲起指節轉動，但是那樣還不夠多，兩根手指才能正好戳到那個點──

　　「嗯……Peter、不、不要一直……用那裡……」

　　Tony小聲地求饒，他們的年齡和體力還是很有差別的，如果Peter再一直攻擊那個地方，他很快就會在連摸自己都沒有的情況下射出來，那樣太丟人了，「Peter……」他哀求道，幸好他的戀人在床上體貼至極，又或者，Peter只是惡劣至極的想趁早拿新發現的敏感點狠狠折磨Tony。

　　他把Tony的腿擺成一個M字形，從大腿根部順著摸向他柔軟的腿窩，緩緩地操進Tony體內。Peter停著不動，讓Tony露出困惑的神色，但絕對是享受的，Peter確認了這一點，給他的愛人一個笑容，然後非常情色的開始挺動胯部，Tony愛死了他抽插的力度和節奏，那每每都只能把他操得只剩下呻吟。

　　同時Peter還在揉捏腿窩那塊敏感的軟肉，他在一下一下操弄中就要攀上高潮，Peter肯定感覺得到，他的抽插變得更快又更重，興致勃勃地想把戀人操上一次高潮，Tony完全沒有半點掙扎的射了，然後拉著得意洋洋的Peter交換一個氣喘吁吁的吻，Peter毫無異議地張嘴接受了Tony的舌頭，然後趁著對方還在享受高潮的餘韻，退出去一點，又把男根全數插回最底，把Tony的悶聲給堵住。

　　「噢，我們一定要時不時就來吵個架之類的。」

　　「我很懷疑那個必要性。」

　　Tony知道自己聽起來簡直無可救藥的寵溺。他們明明就像災難一樣，在他焦頭爛額的時候砸了下來，那徹底地打破了某種處於緊繃的平衡，把Tony好不容易維持起來的平和假象全攪亂，更多的吼叫和質問還有別有居心和勾心鬥角同時間發生，可在Tony幾乎要應付不來的同時，這些罪魁禍首站了出來。

　　他們不是……不是單單只為了他們自己的團隊抗爭和辯白，他們認真的為了自己造成的問題道歉，試圖透過行動證明他們對地球沒有惡意，甚至他們的來訪是個幫助也是個義務，他們也明確地表示自己站在Tony這一邊，幫著Tony對抗敵人的同時，還有那些居心叵測、想透過控制他們達成某些目的的人們，然後成為Tony的朋友。

　　他從沒有那麼感激，還有小心翼翼，尤其當他還陷入愚蠢可笑，關於他這種人只會不停失去重要的一切的論點的掙扎時，他好幾次決定逃跑，直到被他們發現不對勁，他們圍捕了他，聲稱這是必要手段的讓Mantis碰他──然後告訴他，他的擔心全是垃圾，Tony已經是他們的家人了，而家人不會離開。

　　生命有一天會消逝，但愛會留下，那才是真正的永恆。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 背景私設：  
> 星際異攻隊來到了地球，但與其說是降落，不如說是迫降，因為Peter還沒準備好面對他失去最愛的地方，但是Rocket不認同，於是他們又吵起來，爭奪飛船的控制權並且搞砸了，並且和地球有了糟糕的外交關係，在他們可能會引起一場戰鬥的時候，Tony出現了，並且把他們帶回大廈裡，對外宣稱他會控制好情況，實際上是為了保護他們這些外星人不被解剖。  
> Peter告訴Tony更大的威脅即將來臨，Tony很不好，他只有一個人，可是Peter和他的團隊同時也在這裡。  
> 接下來就是：來了敵人、並肩作戰，取得信任。  
> 還有Rocket愛死了Tony大廈裡每一張軟到不行的沙發。


End file.
